Real or Fake
by theMyMylove
Summary: Luke Baker needs a girlfriend, not a real one, a fake one. So when he meets Maya Matlin, he cannot help but trap her in this. She unwillingly agrees, and then gets engulfed in his super hectic life. But she just might make some friends and fall in love in the process. CrackShips Luke/Maya, Owen/Clare, Becky/Eli. Starting as T for swearing...might become more.
1. Characters

**Pairings: Maya/Luke, Owen/Clare, Becky/Eli, Katie/Jake, Tori/Zig.**

**Characters:**

**Luke Baker- 25. Famous NHL Player. Currently Single. Known as a 'bad boy'. Best Friends with Owen, and good friends with Eli.  
Maya Matlin-22. In her last year of university. Studying to be a musician. Currently Single. Known as a 'good girl'. Best friends with Tori and Zig.  
Becky Baker-25. Luke's sister. Super religious. Teacher/Social worker. Best Friends with Clare.  
Owen Milligan- 26. Luke's Teammate. Best friends with Luke and Eli. Dating Clare.  
Eli Goldsworthy-25. Famous Writer/Reporter. Best friends with Owen and Clare. Dating Becky.  
Clare Edwards- 25. Luke's Manager and a reporter. Best friends with Eli and Becky. Dating Owen.  
Katie Matlin-26. Maya's older sister. Loves Maya a lot. Engaged to Jake. She is reporter on ESPN.  
Jake Martin-26. Maya's future brother-in-law. Loves Katie and Maya. Engaged to Katie. He owns his own hardware store.  
Tori Santamaria-22. In her last year of university too. Studying to be a fashion designer. Best friends with Maya. Dating Zig.  
Zig Novak- 22. In his last year of university too. Studying to be a musician. Best friends with Maya. Dating Tori.**

**Mentions Tristan, Mo, Marisol, Jenna, KC.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue (Intro)**

"Maya get up. Your first class starts in 45 minutes."  
"WHAT!?"  
Maya literally fell out of bed. Her best friend Tori poked her head in her room and started to laugh.  
"You okay?"  
"NO! How could you wait till now to wake me up?"  
"Sorry but you were sleeping so well, and looked so cute and I didn't want to ruin that."  
"That's sweet, but next time wake me up on time."  
"Okay, okay. Just go get ready."  
Tori exited the room and continue to munch on her breakfast. Their doorbell rang and she greeted her boyfriend of 3 years.  
"Hey Ziggy."  
"Hey Tor, where is our sleeping beauty?"  
"Not sleeping anymore."  
Zig laughed while he helped himself to some toast.  
"Did you read the headlines today?"  
"Nope why?"  
"They were talking about Luke Baker again!"  
"Really Zig, I don't why you're so obsessed with him."  
"I'm not obsessed, I just think he is an AWESOME Ice Hockey player."  
"I never did understand how you enjoy that sport, or like the player."  
"What player?"  
Maya had just entered the kitchen and heard Tori talking.  
"Luke Baker is in the headlines again."  
"Ugh! What did he do this time?"  
Tori read it before Zig could say anything else.  
"It reads '_Breaking News: A new hottie for Luke Baker. Time to settle down or just another flame?'_. Oh god, when will they stop!"  
"Give him a break guys, it's just the paparazzi that does this to him. I'm sure he is actually a great guy."  
"Yes, and I'm the queen of England."  
"You could be My."  
"Hahaha no, now lets' go before we're all late."  
The 3 BFFs exited the room, and headed to their classes.  
**_MEANWHILE. . .  
_**"LUCAS JEREMY SAMUEL BAKER (made up name) GET DOWN HERE."  
Luke cringed, he knew Becky only used that tone and his full name when she was mad. He slowly, and super cautiously, made his way downstairs. The sight he saw was his manager and sister's boyfriend trying to calm down his furious sister.  
"Hey Becks, what's up?"  
"What's up? WHAT'S UP!? This is WHAT'S UP!"  
She shoved the paper in his face, and he read it. He groaned again.  
"Why me?"  
"Why you? Why you? Do you know how it feels to be your sister sometimes. Two of my colleges came up to me and asked for your number and asked if you were really such a player. That is so uncomfortable and awkward."  
"Okay Becks, calm down."  
He gathered his sister up in a hug.  
"I'm sorry Becks."  
"You should be, you jerk."  
She hit him hard on the chest.  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
"Good. Now FIX THIS."  
She stormed upstairs. Luke was about to go after her, but Eli went first.  
"I'll handle it. . . I mean her."  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
"Great."  
It came out as a whisper.  
"I HEAR THAT TOO ELIJAH!"  
Eli ran after his girlfriend trailing apologies.  
"You know she's right. This needs to stop."  
"What am I supposed to do Clare?"  
"Get a girlfriend."  
"Funny."  
"No seriously!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"A fake girlfriend. Get one. Then you can stop the rumours and you won't have to put up with Becky's tantrums."  
"I HEARD THAT EDWARDS!"  
Eli came downstairs grumpily.  
"Thanks a lot Clare, I just got her to calm down and then you go say that. Now I have to buy $50 worth of ice-cream and rent Leonardo DiCaprio movies."  
"Sorry Eli."  
Eli sighed and walked out.  
"Clare, I can't just get any girl."  
"And you're not just getting any girl. I'm going to find the perfect girl for you."  
"UGH! Clare, really!"  
"Yes, as your manager I have to protect your image. Anyway, I know what type of girl is perfect, and it's only fake."  
"Fine, but if I don't like her. Then it's a no go!"  
"YAY!"  
Clare hugged Luke and walked out the apartment.

What both groups didn't know was that soon enough their paths would be crossing!

READ & REVIEW PLEASE :3


	3. Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: "You're Cuter than I expected."**

_(CLARE)  
_So all I had to do was find a girl for Luke to fake date. This should be easy. . .hopefully. I decided to first go through a list of girls I already knew. I went through my contacts.  
_Janice Shepard-NO  
Kelly Hammond-NO  
Katie Matlin-Engaged  
Marisol Lewis-Taken  
Fiona Coyne-Taken and Les  
Imogen Moreno-Taken and Les  
Alli Bhandhari-Engaged to Dave  
Maya Matlin-hmmm  
_Maya Matlin. Katie's little sister. Hmmm, she could be could. She has a good future going for her and she is really sweet and kind. I think she could be it. I called up Katie.  
_"Hey Katie."  
"Hey Clare."  
"Congrats on the engagement."  
"Thanks Clare."  
"I have a favour to ask."  
"Sure, anything."  
"I think I should tell you in person. It might be easier."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"No. . . maybe. . .just trust me okay."  
"Sure, when should we meet."  
"Umm, would 7pm for dinner be okay?"  
"Great. I'll bring Jake, my sister and a couple of friends. Is that okay?"  
"Of course, I'll be bring my boyfriend and best friends."  
"Okay. See you then."  
"Bye Katie."  
_I sighed into the phone after she hung up. Okay, Clare you can do this. Just come straight to the point. I called up Owen, Becky and Eli and told them to meet me at the diner for dinner tonight. They all confirmed.  
At 6:45, I reached the diner and got a table. Owen was the next one here. He slid next to me and pecked my lips.  
"So what's going on?"  
"Owen, wait till the rest are here please!"  
"Okay, chill babe."  
Eli and Becky arrived about 5 minutes later. Jake, Katie, Maya and another couple arrive about 10 minutes later. We all ordered drinks after I introduced everyone. The boy who came with Maya and Katie, was in awe of Owen. It was kind of funny.  
"Okay Clare, what's the favour?"  
Katie gave me a hard look.  
"Okay. So please listen to everything before freaking out. I know this might sound crazy, but I really need it to happen."  
"Clare, babe. What's going on?"  
I looked at Owen and took a huge breath before talking again.  
"So I'm sure you all read the news about Luke Baker. For all of you who don't know, I am Luke's manager."  
"WHAT? No frickin way! I cannot believe I am eating dinner with THE Owen Milligan, Luke Baker's sister and his Manager."  
"Zig calm the hell down and don't scare the woman off."  
"Sorry Tor, but this is a day to remember."  
Maya and Tori glare at hi.  
"Anyway, I'm sure you all read the headlines today. Basically what I am trying to say is that I need your help in making all these stories go away."  
"How can I help with that Clare?"  
"Not really you Katie. It's just that. I was thinking I could just get him a fake girlfriend to blow off the rumours. Then maybe everything will calm down a little."  
"I think that' s a brilliant idea Clare. My brother needs a girl in his life, even if it is fake."  
"Thanks Becks."  
Katie sighed.  
"Clare, I also agree that it's a good idea. But who. I'm engaged. Becky and you are taken. I don't get why I'm here."  
"Well I know that you're taken, and it's clear that Tori is also with Zig. So there is only one person left."  
All our eyes travelled to Maya.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Just hear me out."  
Maya stood up and was about to leave but I went after her.  
"Please Maya. I really need this. So does Luke."  
"Clare, I'm sorry. I love you and all but I cannot do this. I cannot be a fake girlfriend to that. . . guy. No offense, but I don't think so."  
"Maya please. It's all fake. You don't have to kiss or anything. You just have to go out together and spend some time together. It won't be for long. A couple of weeks, maybe a month."  
"But Clare. . . "  
"Listen Maya, I know you want a good career and life. But this could open so many doors for you. I mean being a famous Hockey players girlfriend could get you introduced to so many famous people. And that could really help your musical career to take off."  
"Well if you put it that way…"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"That's a this better be worth it or you're dead."  
I hugged her tight.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Ya, whatever. So when do I start."  
"You could meet him tomorrow."  
"Actually I'm busy tomorrow. But Friday would be perfect."  
"That's great. I will call you about details tomorrow or Thursday."  
"Okay Clare."  
"Thanks Maya! I owe you one."  
"Or 100!"  
Maya sat back down, and they had a good dinner. But Maya still could not believe that she agreed to be the fake girlfriend of Luke Baker.  
**_Thursday Evening  
_**_(NO P.O.V)__**  
**_Maya was walking in the park. Zig and Tori had a date, and she didn't want to intrude. She thought about going to her favourite bistro for an early dinner. She was about to enter, when she banged into someone. She was immediately met with familiar eyes.  
"Oh no!"  
Maya was now standing in front of her fake boyfriend, Luke Baker.  
"Watch where you're going."  
"Nice was to talk to your 'new girlfriend'."  
"What?"  
"Yup you're looking at her."  
"You're my new 'girlfriend'."  
"Yes, something wrong."  
"You're cuter than I expected."  
**(For Maya's outfit, go to my profile and click on the link next to 'Maya & Luke first meeting'.)**  
"Thanks, I think."  
"So we were supposed to meet tomorrow. But can I buy you dinner."  
"Umm, sure."  
They entered the bistro together and got a table in the corner.  
"So . . ."  
Maya stared down at her hands. She didn't know what to do. She was sitting at her favourite Bistro, with NHL Player Luke Baker, who is now supposed to be her 'boyfriend'. She was lost in her thoughts, when Luke said something.  
"Um why don't we play 20 questions? Then we get to know each other, and we'll be able to be more comfortable with each other."  
"Um sure, you start."  
"Okay, I'll start simple. Favourite color."  
"Red, Black and Blue. You?"  
"Blue and Black."  
"Favourite Hobby, other than hockey."  
"Umm probably basketball. You?"  
"Other than playing the cello, violin, and bass. Umm reading, going to concerts."  
"Wow that's a lot of instruments."  
"Ya well I am studying to be a world famous musician."  
"Cool, next question. Why did you say yes to Clare about doing this?"  
"Because she seemed really desperate and this was I can meet famous people. What about you? Why did you agree to it?"  
"Because I am not this player bad boy, I am actually a nice guy. And because my sister is getting pissed at me for these headlines."  
"She's not the only one."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, anyway. I don't know what else to ask. So you can ask the next question."  
"Fine. Why do you have a necklace that says C on it, when your name is Maya."  
Maya froze, she didn't want to talk about it. But she might as well tell him now, before things get bigger.  
"Um it was my ex-boyfriends."  
"Then why do you still have it?"  
"Umm, have you heard of the famous hockey prodigy Campbell Saunders."  
"The one who committed suicide."  
"Ya that one. Well that's what C stands for. Campbell. I was the lucky girl dating Campbell Saunders. The hockey prodigy that took his own life."  
Tears started spilling down her face, and she tried to wipe them away but couldn't.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend."  
"Ya, we were only together for like 4 months. It wasn't that long. But I still wish I could have done something."  
Luke pit a comforting arm around her.  
"Sorry to break down like this."  
"No problem, we're 'dating' now. This is the type of things we have to do. If it makes you feel better, my ex cheated on me with her high-school boyfriend."  
"Oh, that sucks. She must have been blind not to see the great guy in front of her."  
Soon their phones vibrated and they checked.  
_From: Tori S  
To: Maya M  
CHECK THIS OUT! NOW!  
From: Clare E  
To: Luke B  
IT'S ALREADY WORKING!  
_They both clicked on the link and saw a pic of them together. It was from a couple of minutes ago when Luke had his arm around her.  
"What the?"  
"How could they already have a picture?"  
"Clare is so excited about this."  
"Well it's working isn't it. Read the caption. _'Looks like Luke has a steady girl that he has been hiding from us. Are we ready to accept the new damsel in Prince Charming's life?' _Wow. I'm a damsel."  
"And I'm Prince Charming."  
"It's getting late, I should get back to my dorm."  
"I'll walk you back."  
"No need."  
"Doesn't matter. I will because I am your boyfriend after all."  
"Okay."  
They quickly left the bistro and walked together. While walked Maya started to shiver. Luke noticed this and gave her his jacket.  
"Oh you don't have to."  
"What type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"  
"Thanks."  
He slipped his jacket around her small body and they walked together, just chatting about random stuff. When they reached her dorm, they became silent again till Maya decided to break the silence.  
"Well thanks for walking me back. It was really nice of you."  
"No problem. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ya, bye."  
Maya went inside her dorm room, smiling to herself. She was almost immediately attacked by questions from Tori and Zig.  
"How was it? Did he give you tickets? Did you tell him about me?"  
"Shut up Zig. I have more important questions to ask. Was he nice? Did he treat you well? What did you talk about? Is that his jacket?"  
"Guys shut up. It was nice. No he didn't give me tickets and I didn't tell him about you Zig. He was nice, we just talked and got to know each other. And yes this is his jacket, I was cold while we walked back and he gave it to me."  
"Well it seems like you had a good time."  
"I did. Maybe he won't be a bad boyfriend after all."  
"You mean 'fake'."  
"Ya of course."  
Maya blushed at Tori's comment and went into her room.  
Luke waited outside till he could tell she was inside. He heard her friend bombard her with questions and laughed. When he got back to his apartment, he was greeted by 2 curious faces and 2 excited faces.  
"Can I help you?"  
"OMG! I am so happy for you guys," Becky said as she bounded towards him.  
She gave him a quick hug and let go.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well you guys look so good together, people have already started to believe that you have settled down. Next step is an interview then, she will be moving in."  
"WHAT? Clare, the interview is fine. But moving in. Isn't a bit soon? Are you sure Maya will be okay with this?"  
"Yes she is Luke. Becky and I already spoke to her. She said she was fine. She'll be staying in Becky's room."  
"But what about Becky."  
Becky and Eli both looked down. Owen started to chuckle at them.  
"Well Luke. . . I know you love your sister. And well. . .you are protective. . . but I think you know me well enough… so I was wondering whether.. . you know…whether it would be okay if…"  
"Oh my god Eli get to the frickin point."  
"Well what I am trying to say."  
Owen couldn't take it anymore.  
"He asked Becky to move in with him and she said yes."  
"OWEN!" Becky and Eli both exclaimed and glared at the guy.  
"Oh! Sure. You didn't need to ask me. It's Becky's choice."  
Eli, Becky, Owen, and Clare looked at him in shock. Eli was the first to speak.  
"So you're okay with this?"  
"Umm yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because you're protective of your sister."  
"Ya, but you've been with Becky long enough for me to trust you with her."  
"Wow, thanks man."  
Luke nodded his head. And went upstairs.  
"I can't believe he didn't freak out."  
Eli was still shocked that Luke didn't freak out.  
"Maybe it was the 'date'. I mean he seemed pretty happy when he got home."  
Owen noticed the way his teammate was smiling when he entered the house.  
"Well then let's just hope he actually falls for Maya and they both end up happy."  
Beck sighed, she was glad there was one girl that her brother could think about and be happy.

**Read & Review.**

**Precap: Luke/Maya's first interview and official public outing.**


	4. Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: "Back off dude, she's mine."**

Maya woke up early knowing that she had to get ready for her meeting with Luke and the others. She just put on a pair of jeans and a top. She left Tori a note saying that she had gone to meet the rest. Once she reached the apartment. She went up and was greeted by an excited face.  
"Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Because sweetheart. You are having your first official interview and date as a couple today."  
"WHAT? Clare, so soon!"  
"Yes Maya. We need to get the word out. But don't worry you'll be interviewed by Eli and our friend Imogen. So they'll go easy on you."  
"Clare, why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"I only decided on this last night, and it seemed like you and Luke had a good time last night, so I thought you'd be okay with it."  
"Wait, how do you know that we had a good time?"  
"He came back really happy and smiley. I think he might actually like you."  
"Really? You think so?"  
"So I'm guessing you might like him too."  
"Uh no."  
"Yes you do. You like him."  
"Like who?"  
Maya and Clare turned their head to see Luke standing there with Owen. He was wearing and button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone and jeans. He looked good, especially to Maya, who was blushing at the thought that Luke might have heard their conversation.  
"No one! Clare was just being crazy as usual."  
"Anyway, Maya we're having the interview here. And we can movie your stuff in tomorrow since it's a Saturday."  
"Okay! But don't worry I don't have much stuff, since it's only a month."  
Luke's smile faltered a little when she said 'only a month'. After a month they would go back to how they were before and pretend like they both didn't exist.  
"Good, now time for your makeover."  
"No Clare! Why?"  
"Because Maya, this is going to be on live TV. Don't you want to look AMAZING."  
"What? Clare, you didn't tell me that this was live."  
"Did I not? Oops sorry Maya, but don't worry you'll do fine. Now let's get you ready."  
Clare dragged Maya into a room where she and Becky were going to help her get ready. About 30 minutes later they came out. Luke's jaw dropped. She looked amazing. Her hair was down straight, and even though she was wearing her glasses she still looked really cute. She was greeted by Eli and Imogen.  
"Okay Maya and Luke. Sit on the couch. Sit right next to each other and Luke put your arm around her and Maya lean in a little."  
It came automatically to them, and surprisingly it felt really good. Clare felt like they got this covered.  
"Ooh you guys look so cute."  
Becky squealed smiling at them.  
"Be nice to them Eli. Don't put pressure."  
Becky wanted to make sure that Eli wasn't hard on them, she kissed his cheek and pushed him forward.  
"Okay we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go!"  
Clare gave them a thumbs up and Eli started his interview.  
"Hello all. I am Eli Goldsworthy and this my partner Imogen Moreno, and we are here interviewing Famous NHL Player Luke Baker, and his new or should I say old girlfriend Maya Matlin. Now Luke, Maya tell me how did you meet?" Eli questioned, knowing that they hadn't discussed this.  
Becky wanted to kill Eli, and Luke had half a mind to punch him. But then Maya got an idea.  
"Well Luke's manager Clare was close to my sister Katie and her fiancé Jake. They introduced us and we got friendly pretty quickly. A few weeks later he asked me out, and I said yes almost immediately. From then on the rest was history."  
"Aw cute, so for how long have you been dating?" Imogen asked them, smiling at the cute couple.  
"Yesterday was our 3Month Anniversary, and I finally got the guts to ask her to move in with me."  
"Aww you keep count in month how long you've together, and wow. So soon."  
"Well we're perfect for each other, and I know we have enough trust to move in with each other."  
Butterflies fluttered in Maya's stomach when Luke said that. She finally fully relaxed in to his arms. Luke felt this and held her tighter. Clare and Becky saw this and had to keep themselves from squealing.  
"So Maya, how do you feel about all these rumors and pictures that have been coming up about Luke?" Eli asked.  
"I think they don't matter. As long as I know the truth and the people we care about know the truth the press can say what they want about him. As long as he is mine, I know he won't do anything to hurt me."  
Luke felt so happy at what she said he went by instinct and kissed her on the forehead. Maya felt herself blush, but she smiled wide. Becky couldn't help herself now. She squealed, but immediately covered her mouth. Eli smirked. He took out his iPad and scrolled through twitter.  
"Okay now Eli is going to ask you 5 questions from twitter, then we will be up."  
"Okay."  
They both answered smiling at Imogen and Eli. Eli started to read one out.  
"Here is one very interesting one. It's for Maya. It reads _'Maya, you are really pretty and sweet. Why don't you ditch Luke and marry me instead?'_."  
Eli chuckled. Luke kicked Eli, but made it look like an accident.  
"Oops sorry, but to answer that question. Back off dude, she's mine."  
Maya smiled up at Luke and kissed his cheek.  
"What he said," she responded smiling at Eli. She saw Becky being held back by Owen. She could see that she was about to attack Eli.  
"Okay next question Eli."  
"Next question, _'Luke, how do you feel about Maya's passion and dreams, do you support them? And Maya do you support Luke?'_."  
"I support Luke in all his decisions, because I know he doesn't make stupid ones. He can do what he wants with his life, as long as I am involved in it."  
"Same with Maya. She aspires to be a famous musician and I think if she wants something she'll get it. Like she said, it's our life, so we will do what we want with it as long as we are both included."  
"Nicely said by both of you. It seems we actually only have time for one more question. And we decided to take a caller in. So what's your name caller?" Eli asked politely.  
"My name is Harry, and my question is for Maya. Maya is it true that you used to date Campbell Saunders and do you blame yourself for his death."  
Maya froze, and Luke got outraged. As did Eli and Imogen. Eli immediately cut the phone.  
"Okay this interview is over."  
Luke took Maya and escorted her away before she broke down.  
"Okay folks so that was it. I hope you enjoyed the interview and stay tuned for more pictures and news about our favorite new couple."  
All cameras shut off, and Maya broke down crying. Luke took her in his arms and tried to soothe her down.  
"Hey, don't cry. That guy was an ass. He didn't deserve to ask that question. Calm down."  
Maya heard the elevator ting and saw Tori and Zig run in.  
"Oh sweetie, we came over as soon as we heard his name."  
Maya ran into their awaiting arms.  
"Why won't he just leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough damage?"  
"Wait who's he?"  
The trio looked at Luke, and the rest. Maya was in such a bad state that she couldn't speak. So Zig decided to speak on her behalf, because Tori was busy comforting Maya.  
"Maya and Cam were literally inseparable. They had a lot of problems, but they were in love. Cam adored Maya, like seriously. And Maya was head over heels for him. But then this guy called Harry came. He became obsessive with Maya. He kept on trying to get with her. He stalked her, and always tried to talk to her. He even assaulted her twice. Cam was so mad, but Maya made him calm down. What Maya and Harry didn't know was that Cam was in depression, he was depressed because he missed home, he had so much pressure on him. He was also an insecure boyfriend. Maya did everything to prove to him, that he wasn't going to lose her. But then one day Harry cornered Cam and said things to him about how he and Maya were together, and things like that. When in reality Maya hated him. Cam lost it, and that night he…he…he took his life. After that Maya blamed herself, it wasn't her fault. She did everything for him. But Harry, he kept on spiting her and mocking her. Blaming her for Cam's death. Finally we reported him to the police for harassing her, and she got away from him. He got out of prison a couple of months ago, and he didn't do anything to come in contact with her, so we thought he was over her. He did nothing, till today. Tori and I recognized the voice immediately. I can't believe he won't leave her alone. It's been 2 years. You'd think he'd have moved on by now."  
Tori was still hugging Maya, when the elevator door dinged again and in came an annoyed Owen, and a frantic Katie and Jake. Katie saw her sister and rushed towards her. She gathered her up in her arms and soothed her down. Owen spoke first.  
"What the hell was that about? I was watching the interview when the jerk called."  
"He's Maya's stalker. He used to be obsessed with her when she dated Campbell Saunders, and he's the reason Campbell committed suicide. He mocked her and made her think that she was the reason Campbell was dead. He went to prison for two years, for harassing, stalking and assaulting Maya. But he was released a couple of months ago, and he's started bothering her again. That BASTARD."  
Everyone in the room stared at the usually perk blond girl.  
"Whoa Becks. Did you breathe at all through that monologue and did you just say a bad word."  
Eli chuckled at his girlfriend, and soon enough everyone, even Maya was laughing.  
"Well I'm sorry, but I'm mad."  
"We can see that babe."  
Eli kissed Becky and pulled her out.  
"Sorry, guys but I have to help Becky move in."  
"That reminds me, Maya we should get your stuff."  
Maya silently nodded. Luke, Maya, Zig and Tori all went back to Maya's dorm and packed some stuff. While helping her pack, Luke calm upon an album of pictures. They were of Maya and Cam. He read the message.  
_Dear Maya,_

_Congrats babe! It's been 1 full year, and we are still happily together. So I can safely say that I love you and that you are my world. I honestly have no clue where I would be right now without you, you make my world go round. Yes it's cheesy, but how else would I get the nickname. Anyway, I love you and I can't believe it's already a year. It seems like just yesterday we were on that first date running away from Katie. Can't wait for many more years ahead with you Ms. Maya Matlin._

_Sincerely,  
Your Super Duper Attractive Hockey Prodigy Boyfriend a.k.a Campbell Saunders a.k.a Cheesy_

As he read it he felt 2 emotions well up inside of him. 1 was sadness, that Maya had to lose a guy that loved and cared for her so much. The other was jealousy, that Maya had a guy in her life that she had loved…still loved maybe. But he knew he had no right to be jealous. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
"What are you reading?"

* * *

**Precap:1 week into their relationship. Feelings are starting to grow. More encounters with Harry.**


End file.
